A Crampy Day
by Billie1
Summary: When one worker isn't feeling well. Will it bring down others?
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Crampy Day  
  
Author: Billie Reid  
  
Summary: when one worker isn't feeling well. Will it bring down others?  
  
Keywords: John Doggett and Monica Reyes  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters aren't mine or the show. they belong to CC and 1013 production.  
  
  
  
I wake up with the worst cramps I've ever had. I feel like all I want to do is die. I get out of bed and take something for the pain. Walking slowing to the bathroom I start getting ready for work. Nice long, hot shower. It may work for the pain. I turn the water on and let it warm up. I then undress and step under the water. I wash up and relax.   
  
I climb out of the tub and dry off. Getting dressed I look in the mirror and I look pail. Man I hate being like this. I hope no ones thinks I'm that sick.   
  
I'm all ready for work so I get in my car and drive. I stop at the coffee house and get two cups of coffee and two donuts. Paying I then grab what I just bought and head to work.   
  
Arriving there I park my car and head to the office. I walk through the door and I see John sitting there.  
  
"Morning." I say and walk over and hand him the coffee and donut.  
  
"Morning." He says to me.   
  
I sit down at my desk and start up my computer. As I wait I eat my donut. I pull out the folders and start up the reports on them.  
  
A few hours later my cramps come back and I lean forward to try and put some pressure on them to help.   
  
Man I wish they'd go away and stay away. I reach over and take some more pills. I need a drink so I slowly get up and head out of the office and to the bathroom with a cup in my hand. Filling it with water I then take the pills and head back to the office.   
  
John's looking at me when I walk in. "You ok Mon?"he asks me.   
  
"Nothing some pills wont help." I say and sit down but still somewhat leaned over. "I'm ok John."   
  
"You don't look ok." He gets up and walks over to me and knells down in front of me.   
  
"Gee thanks." I joke with him   
  
"No, really, Monica, what's wrong?" He asks me yet again.   
  
"Cramps. Unless you can take them away from me then your no good to help me."   
  
"I may know something that'd help."   
  
I look at him. "I already took aspirin John."   
  
"Yeah I know I was talking about something else."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Ever have your belly rubbed when you have cramps?"   
  
I look at him. "No, my stomach hurts to much for it to be touched."  
  
"Mon, just try it, ok?" He pushes me back so I'm straight in the chair. He then reaches out his hands and puts them on my belly and rubs it.   
  
I look at him and then at his hands. It hurts but yet it feels like it's working. I close my eyes some and relax. I try not to moan because of this. "John, you don't have to do this ya know." I tell him. I can still feel his hands working on my stomach.  
  
"I know but I want to." I hear him say. He's on his knees now in front of me. He moves his hands back and forth and up and down.   
  
Why can't I find a man that treats me like this?" How do you know what to do?" I ask.  
  
"I used to do this for Barbara." He whispers to me. Probably in hopes that I wont hear him.  
  
"Oh... well it's working." I tell him. I've never had a man this close to me.   
  
"Feeling better Mon?"   
  
"Yeah... thanks alot John."   
  
He smiles and looks at me. "You're welcome ... and if you need another helping hand later you know my number!" he smiles and jokes with me.  
  
My cramps have went away with him doing that and I still can't believe it worked.  
  
I'm sitting at home relaxing and reading a book when I feel more cramps. Man, the first few days suck. I look over at the phone and debate on calling John over for more help. I shurg my shoulders and pick up the phone and call him.   
  
"Hi." He says answering it.   
  
"John." Is all I say I don't know what or how to ask.   
  
"Monica, I'll be right there." I smile at that and hang up the phone.   
  
A few minutes later there's a knock at the door and then I hear a key enter the lock. Soon he's walking in and shutting the door. I'm covered up on the couch and looking at him. He comes over to me and picks me up. "John."   
  
"Bed room. You'll be more relaxed." He says and heads for my bedroom. I'm not sure if I should be happy he knows' where it is or not. He lays me on the bed on my side and climbs into bed behind me. I glance at him.   
  
"don't worry I wont bite." he jokes and rests his hand on my stomach and starts to message it again. "Lean back."   
  
He pulls me back towards him so I'm leaning on him. His hands work long and hard, enough to ease the cramps.  
  
"I should have you over more often." I tell him.   
  
"Alright." He laughs and keeps working. I soon fall asleep cramp free and in the arms of the man I love.   
  
The End


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Crampy Day 2 Back to the bad horrible time.

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: Wrote this for you Kate, Sorry it took a year to write it but I didn't have any good ideas. Well I did now. ENJOY!

It's been two months since John first started helping me. I enjoyed his hands on me, making the pain go away. That first time he would come over every night and ease the pain. Each morning I'd find him in the kitchen with breakfast on the table. It was nice having him here. Last month he was out on a case while I was stuck doing paper work, so he wasn't able to help out. He did call and make sure I was ok.

Since then we've been seeing each other. I never thought I'd be getting into a relationship with a man over my period. Most men don't find that out until like six months or more into it. This has turned out to be the best relationship ever.

Today we have a meeting in Skinner's office with some higher up people. I had woken up late. I feel so rushed. As I run to my car and head to work I realize I didn't take anything for my cramps. Granted they are mild, but they will get worse later. I hope I have something in my desk at work.

As I walk down the halls I see Kim, Skinner's assistant. "Agent Reyes, You better get to Skinner's office ASAP. The meeting has already begun." She tells me. "Thanks Kim." I hurry down the hall and to his office. I hope he wont be to upset with me. I'm just glad I had the report in my briefcase. As I walk into the room everyone is looking at me. I walk over and sit down in the chair and pull out the report.

"Glad you could FINALY join us Agent Reyes." Skinner says and I glance up at him. "I'm sorry." I'll fill him in with the rest later.

About an hour later my cramps start to get really bad. I close my eyes as I rub my belly. I wish I was able to get to the office this morning. I sigh and look up at Skinner. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" I ask but I don't wait for an answer. I stand up and hurry out of the office. I walk slowly down the hall. My hand resting on my belly.

"MONICA, WAIT!" I hear John call out for me. I turn and look at him. He's walking to me. "Are you ok?" He asks when he gets to me.

"I'll be fine once I get some Midol." I know he gets it because he nods his head. The next thing I know he's right up against me with his hand on my belly rubbing it. I lean against the wall and him and sigh with some relief. "Are you sure you should be doing that here John?"

"Your in pain, I don't like you being in pain."

I smile at him. "That's good to know, but I've gone years with this.. I think I can still deal with it… not that I don't like you helping me out. I do. Just.. Not in the hallway at work."

He doesn't say anything to me. He keeps rubbing my belly for a moment. I have my eyes closed, with a smile on my face. It's then I hear a voice I'm not familiar with. "Well, well, well, Look who's pregnant now. Must be something with that basement office." I glance up and see a few people walking by. Who said it is beyond me. I look at John and he's looking around too. I've noticed he's stopped rubbing my belly. That must have done the trick.

John has that vein popping out the side of his neck. I can tell he's getting upset about what was said. "Who the hell said that?" He steps away from me and is looking at everyone that passes us.

"John!" I try to get his attention before he makes a big scene. He looks at me. "NO! I want to know who said it. I'm gonna kick their ass!"

It's then Agent Mulder walks around the corner and is laughing. "Calm down Agent Doggett, I said it."

"So it's your ass I'm gonna have to kick?"

"I was kidding John, honest."

I just look at both of them. What else am I supposed to do?

"Fine, Just because it's you.. I'll let it slide this time."

"Good." John walks back over to me.

Mulder follows close behind and stands next to us. "So…when are you due?" He makes another joke about it.

John looks at me and then takes a swing at him. Mulder's quick and was probably expecting it and ducked just in time to miss.

"AGENTS?" I hear Skinner's voice and turn to look. He's walking our way and all of a sudden I feel like I'm in high school again. Some how the phase, 'It wasn't me.' wants to come out of my mouth.

"What is going on out here?" He looks at both Mulder and John. I keep my mouth shut.

"We're sorry sir. I said something and it struck a nerve with him." Mulder jumps in to cover for us.

"Well, don't let it happen again. Now, you two.. Back to the meeting. And Agent Mulder, I'll see you soon. We're almost done."

I look at him. "Sir, I need to go to the office for something. I'll only be a minute. I promise." I really need the Midol if I'm going to be able to function later.

"Alright, but make it quick."

I nod and with out looking at either John or Mulder I head for the office. I walk over to my desk and open the drawer and I see the Advil bottle. I must have left the Midol at home. I glance up at the clock as I pull the bottle out and take four pills out. I open the bottled water that's sitting there. John must have been here this morning, the water is cold. I put the pills in my mouth and take a sip of water. I close the water up and leave the office. I make a stop at the rest room and change. I feel better once I have freshened up.

I finish up in here and then head back to Skinner's office. I walk in and over to my seat. I see John's not here. I glance over at Skinner and he's looking at me. "He went looking for you." He tells me. I sit there for a few minutes and John hasn't returned. "Excuse me." I say and stand up. As I walk out of the office I hear Skinner saying, "This all seems so familiar some how."

I see Mulder looking at me as I walk out of the office. "Did you see which way John went?" I ask him and he shrugs his shoulders. I nod and walk down towards our office. He had to have known I was going that way. I check the office and then the bathrooms down there and yet I see nothing. I take the stairs back up because it was taking so long for the elevator.

I return back to Skinner's and this time John's there. It's been about twenty minutes since I was last down at our office. I sit down and open up the report. I wonder how much longer this will be. I listen to others give their opinion on the reports.

I glance at my watch and it's been about 45 minutes since I returned to my seat since I've went looking for John. I yawn and I feel really tired. I close my eyes for a moment and rub my eyes. I can barely raise my hand up to do it. I hear A.D. Skinner say the meeting is over. Thank god! I slide my chair back and stand up on wobbly legs and pause a moment while I balance myself. I look at John, who is waiting for me. I gather my things and walk out of the office. I feel dizzy as I walk. I've never felt like this. I try and hurry over to the couch to sit down but I don't make it. I fall to the floor.

I open my eyes and glance around. I feel all weird. It smells like a hospital. I look around and notice it is. I'm laying on a bed and I see John sitting in the chair next to the bed. He's holding my hand and he has his head on the bed, resting I guess. I squeeze his hand and he jumps up some what and looks at me.

"OH MY GOD! Monica." He lets go of my hand and comes up and hugs me. I smile and hug back.

"What happened John?" I ask him.

"You fainted after the meeting with Skinner. You where rushed to the hospital. We couldn't get you to respond."

I look at him in shock. I can't believe it. "How?" I ask. I can't remember anything but having bad cramps.

Just then the door opens and in walks Agent Mulder. "I'm glad to see your finally awake. Guess being pregnant would do that to some people."

He smiles and I so want to knock it off his face. "I'm not pregnant AGENT Mulder!" I tell him.

I see John turning and looking at him. "She's not pregnant, she over dosed on Bextra." He says.

I look at him with my eyes wide. I did what? "I took aspirin. The cramps where bad so I took four."

He looks at me. "You scared me. I went to the office to see if I could find anything and the bottle was open."

"Oh god… I must have picked up the wrong bottle." They probably think I was trying to kill myself.

"It's ok Monica, it knocked you out first with it being a muscle relaxant. We caught it in time." He raises his hand up to my face and brushes my cheek. "I'm just glad your ok." He smiles at me.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful. I was in a hurry to get back to the office." I tell him.

"It's ok, don't worry about it now." He tells me.

"I'll go call Scully and let her know your ok." Mulder tells me and leaves the room.

I roll over onto my side and look at John. He's watching my every move. He reaches out with his hand and rubs my lower back. I smile at him. "I didn't mean to worry you, like I said I didn't mean to do it."

"Monica, it's over with. I know you wouldn't do something like that." He pauses a moment. "I love you Monica."

"I love you John." I smile at him.

It's then the door opens up again and I look over at the door and see the doctor walking in. "Well, I'm glad your up." He smiles at us and John doesn't take his hand off my back, he just keeps rubbing it.

"Well, it looks like your in good hands. I think I'll go ahead and discharge you. Seems to me you'll be well taken care of at home."

I smile at him. "Thank you."

"I'll be back soon with the papers." He leaves the room and I look at John.

"So, your going to take care of me?" I smile.

"You bet your sweet ass I am."

I have to laugh at him. "Good." I sit up on the bed. "Where are my clothes at John?"

"They are in the closet, here." He stands up and walks over to get them for me. He hands then to me and helps me get dressed. I'm used to him helping me get undressed not dressed. I smile as I think of that. "Thanks John."

"Anytime." He kisses me and then puts my shoes on me.

The doctor has come back to the room and hands me the papers. I sign them and he gives me brief instructions not to take any kind of medicine for at least three to four days. "Also, call your primary care doctor tomorrow. If you start to feel worse, or you're not back to normal in 72 hours go to your doctor or come back to the emergency room." I thank him and John makes me use a wheel chair as I leave the hospital. I don't want to argue so I let him.

About twenty minutes later we arrive home and he parks the car before walking over to my side of the truck. I get out and he puts his arm around me as we walk to the house. Once we're in and the door is shut and locked he turns to me and picks me up. I giggle as he heads for the bedroom. He walks over to the bed and lays me down. He takes my shoes off and his as well. He walks around and climbs in behind me. He wraps his arm around me and holds me to him.

I hear him sigh a few times and I can't take it anymore. I turn so I'm facing him. "What's wrong John?" I ask him. He's rubbing my side and hip as we look at each other.

"I was just thinking…"

"About what?" He's got me wondering now.

"Well, for starters, What Mulder had to say at the hospital. You being pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant John."

"I know that." His hand comes to land on my belly. "Do you want children?"

I look at him in shocked. I mean we've been together for about three months and just because Mulder said something, it's making John think things. I know he's had a child before, hell, I worked on that case and I know how hard it was for him as for me. Does he want more? I reach my hand up and run it across the side of his face. "Do you want a child?" I ask him.

"With you." Is all he tells me and I can't help but smile.

"Yes, I do. I do want a child, but isn't it to soon?"

"No, We're not getting any younger." he pauses a moment as he takes a hold of my hand. "Monica, will you marry me, make me the happiest man on this world and have kids with me?"

I can't help but laugh at this. Of all the times I thought I'd be proposed to, this is the last thing I'd think I'd hear. "Yes, I'll marry you and have kids with you John. " I lean forward and we kiss.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Another Crampy Day…Or is it?  
Part 3

I was at work writing up reports. It was that time again and I hated doing this. John always found something else to do to get out of it. As I was finishing up and clicked on the print button and waited for it to print out, then saved it and signed the paper. Sliding it into the file I sat back.

I glanced up at the calendar. It was hard to believe John and I have been together for over seven months now. A smile came to my face as I thought back to the cases we worked on and the personal problems he's helped me with.

I pushed back my chair and stood up taking the file with me. I got a little dizzy and get a cramp and leaned against the wall so I wouldn't fall. I've felt like this for awhile now. Must be that time a month again. I sigh and take a few deep breaths and push away from the wall and take this file up to Skinner's office.

As I walk in he tells me to have a seat, to which I nod and do as he said.

"Thanks for the file. Last thing I needed for that case." He says and lays it on his desk and looks at me.

"Is there something wrong sir?" I ask.

"No.. well.. Not really. I'm um.. Asking Kim to marry me and I'm so nervous. It's crazy." He stumbles over his words a little. I smile at him.

"Just be yourself sir. I'm sure she'll say yes. You taking her out for a romantic dinner?"

"Yes and a nice walk on the beach at sunset. I plan on asking her while on our walk."

"That sounds so nice." I smile at him. "You will let me know what she said right?" I have to know.

"Of course. I just needed to talk or let someone know. It was making me go crazy."

"Understandable. Well I have to get going. Have to make dinner ready for John tonight."

"You don't know?" He asks me.

"Know what?"

"He's gone on a case. He wont be back for a few days."

I look from him to the ground and his desk all the while my mouth open in shock. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"I'm not sure. I thought you knew. I'm sorry. I was wondering why you didn't leave. He said you have family coming in or something"  
"No, I don't. When did he leave?"

"This after noon."

So that's where he went off to. "Well um, thanks." I stand up and take a few steps towards the door. "Good luck tonight." I say and head back down to the office and lock up. I can't stay here much longer.

Arriving home I head to the couch and lay there trying to think of why he did this. We work every case together. Maybe it was a bad one or something. Who knows. I ate something small and sat on the couch with the cordless phone in my hand waiting for him to call me.

I woke up and looked around. I realize I'm in the living room on my couch. I sit up and get a weird feeling. I run to the bathroom and throw up. Great, what I ate last night must not have agreed with me. I take my shower and brush my teeth and put on new clothes. It's the weekend and it's a time John and I spend together. I hope he calls me that's for sure.

I put a movie in the DVD player and sit there listening to it as I still wait for a phone call. As the movie goes on I start to get a little hungry. I walk to the kitchen and get something to eat.

Hours later I wake to the phone ringing. I jump and answer it. "JOHN?" I ask.

"Hey sweetie."

"Don't 'Hey sweetie' me. Where the heck are you?" I ask.

"I'm sorry I took off. It was something that needed to be done."

"Yeah Skinner told me you went on a case with out me. Why? I mean, we always work on cases together. What's different about this one?"

There's a pause on the other end. "He did?"

"Yes."

"I didn't want you to go on this one.. Because um.. I wasn't sure how long it'd last or how dangerous it'd get. Plus I knew you needed your rest." He tells me.

"Whatever John. I don't want to hear it. When you get back no asking me to write up that report. It's your case." I tell him and then get that feeling in my stomach again. I run to the bathroom and throw up for the second time that day.

"Monica? Are you ok? What's going on?" I can hear him talking on the phone that I have for some unknown reason taken in there with me. I lean back against the wall and put the phone back to my ear.

"Yeah, I um… just think I'm getting the stomach flu or something. I haven't felt good today. Throwing up and tired."

"Well, get some rest. Relax and stay warm and plenty of liquids. I wish I was there to take care of you."

"Don't worry John. You always take care of me. I can handle it this time." I tell him and we talk for a few more minutes. We say good night to each other and I head off to bed. I'm still really tired for some reason. It's not long before I am asleep and in dream land.

It's been a few days. John arrived home the next day and went to work on taking care of me. He's so sweet in taking care of me. It's just something else I love about him. I haven't gotten any better. Worse in away. I can't keep anything down. John ends up taking me to my doctors to find out why I'm so sick. As I lay there and wait for the test results to come in John sits next to me and is holding my hand.

The doctor walks in and looks at me. "Well good news, you're not dying." He smiles, I'm guessing to put some what of a smile on our face. I smile over at John and look back at the doctor. "Then what's wrong with me?" I ask.

"Well, you're pregnant."

I look at him in shock. "Pregnant? Me?" I say as I'm looking for him to tell me again.

"Yes, you're pregnant. Congratulations." He tells us.

I look at John and he's looking at me smiling. I can so tell he's happy about this. He leans towards me and kisses me.

"Here's a prescription for prenatal vitamins. I'll see you in a few weeks." He hands it to me and I thank him. I sit up and John and I hug.

"Oh my god! MONICA!" I can tell he's really happy.

"JOHN!" I say back at him and smile.

"A child.. Can you believe it? Oh my… I'm so happy."

"I can tell."

"Yeah well.. It would have been better if I stuck with my plans before you started getting sick on me."

I look at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He sighs and looks at me. "It was supposed to be a surprise." He starts off and I don't talk. I want to know what he's talking about. "Last Friday when I left. I wasn't on a case. I went to see your parents."

"WHAT!" I stop him from continuing.

"I was asking your father for your hand in marriage."

I stare at him in shock. Skinner must have known. I smile finally once I think about it. "What did they say?"

"Gave me his blessing. They both did really. I was at their house when I called you. I would have stayed until Sunday night but once I told them you where sick and I needed to get back. They understood. Said they'd talk to us later and hoped you felt better soon."

I stand up and lean over and hug him. "I can't believe you did that. That's so sweet."

"Now is as good a time as any. Monica…Will you Merry me?" He asks and I can't help but smile.

"Yes. I will John." We kiss right there in the doctors office. This will be a day I will always remember. Found out I was pregnant and got engaged.

We go home after getting the prescription and celebrate. We spend the whole night in each others arms, talking about the baby and when and where we'll get married at.

When I arrive at work I head straight to Skinner's office. As I walk in I look at him and start talking. "YOU KNEW?" I said giving him the hint that I was upset he lied to me.

"About?" He starts off.

"About where John went to."

"Oh…that. I'm sorry Monica. He told me he had a plan and told me what it was. How could I not let him leave to do it. If I told you it wouldn't be the same."

I smile at him finally. "It's ok. It was very sweet and very memorable. I will never forget it."

"How did he ask you?"

"Well, at the hospital."

"Hospital? Why there?"

"Because I was there trying to find out why I was sick. But it turns out I'm pregnant. He was so happy he just told me why he was gone and then asked. I couldn't say no. It was just to sweet. Granted I would have liked the whole romantic dinner and walk on the beach. But I'll take it. Two great things in one day. Can't get any better."

"WOW! Guess not… Congratulations."

"Thanks. Oh, what did Kim say?"

"Yes. She was so blown away it was cute."

"Well congratulations to you as well."

"Thanks."

"Well I better get going. John's waiting for me."

As I leave the office I smile and just know my life will work out. I now will have the family I've always wanted. I can't wait until we have our child.

The End 


	4. Chapter 4

Crampy Day Part 4: Labor Pain 

Well, it's been just shy of 9 months since we found out I was pregnant. Who would have thought that the man for me was my best friend and work partner, John Doggett. I do have to admit that I have always liked him but didn't say anything to him about it. I feel another pain rip across my belly, taking a deep breath I rest my hand over it.

Being on bed rest has only made me think more, what will our child look like? Will we, in 15 years tell him or her how we got together and over my period none the less. What will they like? Oh and most importantly a name. We have to call it something. I giggle to myself.

Glancing over at the clock I notice that it's about twenty minute between pains. This must be contractions. I reach for the phone to call John.

At work: FBI

I so hate reports, they take forever. I'm glad I am done with this one. Clicking the print I rest my head on the desk. It's then that the phone rings. I pick it up already knowing it'd be Monica. Well hoping anyways."Hey there beautiful." I say and pray it's not Skinner.

I can't help but laugh at him. "And how did you know it was me?" I ask.

"I just knew." I tell her as I look at the picture I have of her on my desk. "Are you getting bored again and just wanted to talk o someone or are you done with those movies and need more before I come home?"

"Well, that's not why I'm calling." I say.

"What's wrong?" I sit straight up in my chair all worried about her.

"Well, I've been having pains in my belly."

"I'll be right there." I didn't let her finish. I hang up the phone, took the report to Skinner. I did tell him what was going on and that I'd call when I knew something for sure. I then race home.

Why does John always do that? Never lets me finish, For all I know it could be gas pain. I close my eyes and wait for him. All kinds of memories flood my mind. Out friendship, the cases we worked together the good and bad times, jokes we played on each other. When we finally started dating, us finding out we're pregnant and telling our friends and family. Our wedding day. To which was a double wedding with Kim and Skinner. All those things led up to point in time.

My eyes flew open when I heard the door slam shut. John must be here. I look to the door and he's rushing into the room.

"How far apart are they?" He asks as he puts his hands on my belly and rubs some of the tension away. He must have magic hands or something. Granted this is how we got together but over cramps.

"Twenty minutes." I make a weird face.

"You had me thinking they where like five."

"I'm sorry. You have to remember, this is my first child. It could be days or hours. I don't know what I'm doing." I sigh.

"It's ok, you're doing great. You're right it is." He leans down and kisses me.

I return the kiss. "I love you John."

"I love you too sweetie. Why don't we get some shut eye. We don't know when the next time might be." He climbs into bed next to me. He continues rubbing my belly. It didn't take long for us to fall asleep.

Hours later I'm jolted out of bed by a sharp pain that's in my back and stomach. "OUCH┘..OH GOD!" I say through clenched teeth.

John sits up in bed and looks at me. "What?" He asks.

"Pain...Bad pain...and wetness." I tell him as I just felt my water break. I must have slept through all the contractions from before.

John jumps out of bed and puts clean clothes on. I slowing sit up in bed and take my wet clothes off. John helps me with a fresh pair. He grabs the over night bag and we make our way to the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital they take care of us right away. That's shocking really.

The past three hours has been a blur. I can't really remember a lot. I remember the pain and wetness and then some pushing. But what I really remember most is seeing out child for the first time as I pushed her out and the doctor holding her up for us to see. John and I kissed.

When she was cleaned I took her into my arms and hold her. It felt amazing. John was smiling he whole time. When the doctors left, John sat on the bed with me.

"She's so beautiful. Looks like you." He said to me. I couldn't really think to much. I was still overwhelmed. "Well, she looks like you too." I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Any idea for a name?" He ask. I knew this was coming. All kids need a name after all.

"I was thinking of a few. Haley Marie is a good one but I thought of one this morning. Maddy Anne Doggett.." I tell him.

There's a pause there and I start to get worried. "I like that." He finally tells me. And we share another kiss. Pulling away we look down at our daughter. "Happy Birthday Maddy."

I smile as I think hat this is the beginning of all the days of our lives as a family.


End file.
